STRIKE !
by kuroiyuki
Summary: beuuhh..judul ama crita kga nyambunk,,whahwhhahwhha,,kemunculan perdana tobi di fic inii..kwowkowkwo


Chapter dua

Chapter dua !!

Nyahahahhaha

Let's go !!

STRIKE !!

suatu hari yang panas tapi dingin(emg ada??) di sebuah rumah mewah (mepet sawah) yang tepat terletak di pinggir sungai dan di tengah sawah terdapat beberapa makhluk kasar, amat sangat kasar dikarenakan beberapa dari semuanya, eh sala..hampir semuanya dink, gak ada yang punya wajah muluz alias cakep, sedang berbincang bincang

"eh uchiha !! udah lu pikirin blom??", Tanya sang ketua yang mukanya paling kasar (author di lempar durian sama pein) di rumah mewah itu.

"mikirin ape?? Mikirin elu?? Ikh ogahh, mending mati gua", jawab itachi sambil begidik ngebayangin kalo misalnya dia bener bener mikirin si pein. perhatian: imajinasi itachi lagi jalan ngebayangin dia ama pein lagi kejar kejaran berdua di pinggir pantai pas matahari mau tenggelem persis kayak sejoli guguk(supaya lebih sopan, author pake guguk)yang lagi kasmaran Itachi pun langsung muntah darah plus kejang kejang kayak orang lagi ayan.

"wekz, oii uchiha. Knape lo?? Rabies lo kumat ya?? Waduh mampus gue. Wooii !! siapa aja yang ada di sini tolongin duooonnnggg", si pein pun triak triak gak jelas

Sementara si pein lagi asik teriak teriak minta tolong, karena gak ada yang dateng nolongin, walhasil acara teriak teriak dia brubah jadi acara konser mendadak yang bisa ngebunuh 1 benua dengan suara sumbangnya, itachi pun jadi tambah parah ayannya. Sampe muter muter di lantai, goyang goyang kepala persis kayak rocker lagi manggung, di tambah kejang kejangnya yang tambah menjadi jadi bikin itachi kaya lagi goyang striptease.

"waduh, mana sih orang orang?? Kok pada lenyap mua??", kata pein setelah dia nyanyi selama 90 menit.

"heggg heggg heeeggggghhh",kata itachi

"hah?? Ngomong apaan lu?? Kaga ngerti bahasa merkurius gue", kata pein dengan oon nya. Maksud ucapan itachi adalah 'hoi blekok !! tolongin gue bego !! gua udah mao mati elu masih sempet sempetnya nyanyi'

Beberapa sekon kemudian(beuh lebayy oii)muncul si hiu darat.

"omigod !! itachi san !! situ kok bisa jadi kayak gini?? Abis di apain sama setan satu ini??",kata kisame dengan nada persis WARIA

Ngedenger si kisame ngomong kayak gitu si pein langsung pingsan

"waduu, omigod !! pada kenapa semua siiyyh?? Aduh ekye harus gimana niyh?? Aduh aduh !! yaudah deh ekye kasi napas buatan aja"

Sesaat kemudian …..

"woi uchiha !! udah sadar lu??"

"ha?? Kenapa gue?? Di mana nih??"

"kamar elu bego !! masa lo lupa sih??"

"eh iya ya. Eh hidan, ngapain lo di sini??"

"bacain yasin buat elu"

"WHAAT ?? lu kata gua mao mati apa??", itachi mendadak sewot

"yah biar jaga jaga gitu. Mungkin aja kan kalo pas lu lagi tidur trus dateng dah malaikat trus lu sakaratul gitu". Setelah ngomong gitu si hidan langsung kena lempar kapak sama ita.

"betewe. Gua mimpi aneh banget tadi"

"mimpi apan lu??"

"gua mimpi lagi nyelem gitu di laod. Trus tiba tiba gue denger suara sumbang bin cempreng gitu. Trus ikan ikan pada mati gitu. Trus gue ngerasa lagi di kasih napas buatan gitu. Trus setelah gue bangun ternyata yang ngasih napas buatan ke gue ikan cucut, gitu", ita cerita pendek sempit(panjang lebar kale)

"wow mimpi yang aneh gitu. Trus gimana gitu??", si hidan ketularan virus 'trus-gitu'nya ita

"trus pas gue liad kalo ikan cucut, gue pingsan lagi gitu. Trus gue bangun udah ada di sini gitu"

"trus emangnye tadi siang lo knape kok pingsan gitu??"

"kaga tau, kaga inged", ita kembali normal

Kemudian terrdengarlah suara pengumuman dari sang ketua melalui speaker(wow rumah mewah punya speaker wow !! I can't believe it !!)

"_pengumuman buad seluruh anggota pengurus kelas, eh sala, kepada seluruh anggota di harapkan berkumpul di gudang karena ada rapat, dateng sekarang gak pake lama. Tengkyu si yu en gudbai_"

"ngomong apaan sih tadi??", Tanya itachi yang emang kupingnya rada eror

di gudang

"ada rapat apaan sih?? Penting ye??", Tanya konan

"penting lah, menyangkud hidup mati gue nih", jawab pein lebay

"lagian,hm. ngapain sih pake kumpul di gudang hm. di café gitu kek,hm. sekarang kan jamannya anak muda gitu,hm. ketua jadul,hm", kata dei

"brisik lo dei !! bisa diem kaga??", pein sewot

"uh bau banget nih di sini !! bisa mati gue kalo ada di sini lebih dari sepuluh detik !!", kata kakuzu

"elu sih pake cadar, jelas aja bau bego !! orang cadar bulukan gitu"

"woi, uda belom??"

"uda dee. Langsung ajee nafa. Lemod nih pein",kata itachi gak sabaran

"gini, gue ama uchiha kmaren pergi ke konoha. Kita kita di tugasin bikin acara acara lomba buat acara 17-an nya konoha. Bantuin gue Bkin nyang banyak biar dapet bayaran lebih", kata pein

"heh?? Ngapain kita kita harus bantuin elu??",kata sasori

"iya nih, kurang kerjaan banget. Ogah ah", kata konan

"heh !! gue pimpinan di sini. Kalo gak mau lo smua gue pecaatttt !!"

"ya ampyuunn. Kucian dhe si pein, mending kita kita bentong (Bantu) aje deh",kata kisame dengan nada WARIA nya

"tumben lo stia kewan"

"iye duoonnkk"

"emangnye dapet apa kalo kita kita bantuin elu??", Tanya kakuzu

"kalo elu mau bantuin gue, tar utang utang gue lunasin dah"

"SUMPEH LOOOOO??", kakuzu histeris

"iye iye. Pelan dikit napa kalo ngomong. Kuping gue jadi budeg nih", kata pein

"wokeeeehh, gua siap bantuin elu !! ayo smua kita Bantu ketua !!", kakuzu mendadak semangat

"buset dah, masalah duit aje smangat lu",kata itachi

Tiba tiba telpon di markas akatsuki bunyi

"halo markas akatsuki di sini, ada perlu apa", Tanya sasori yang emang petugas bagian angkat telpon

"_woi sapa neh?? Gua nyari pein !! mana dia?_", jawab orang di sebrang sana

"pein?? Ada sih, ada perlu apa ya??"

"_banyak bacot lo !!_(jangan di tiru kata kata kasar ini)_tingal kasi telpon ke pein aje susa !! cepetaan !! bilangin gue dari konoha !!_"

"beuh, iye iye. Nepsong(napsu)amet sih, nih ketua. Ada yang nyariin", kata sasori sambil ngasih telpon ke pein

"dari siape??", Tanya pein

"dari konoha katanya"

"halo?? Pein di sini"

"_woi !! uda slese lom lombanya??_"

"belom lhaa, ini masi di rapatin"

"_begooooo !! lo kira tanggal brape sekarang hah??_"

"bukannya masi tanggal 15 yah??",Tanya pein dengan oonnya

"_muke lo tanggal 14?? Skarang tanggal 16 begooo !! cpetan slesein sekarang langsung kirim ke konoha !! kalo gak nyampe sekarang, lo kaga dapet bayaran !!_"

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT !! kok gitu sih ?? iye iye dah gue selesein sekarang !!", pein syok

"_cpetan ga pake telor, eh ga pake lama !! gua tunggu jam 7 !! awas kalo gak nyampe !! –_tuuuutt-" telpon di putus

"mampus gue", pein pingsan

5 menit kemudian

"woy pein !! gak papa lo??",Tanya itachi

"DEADLINE NYA !! uda slese blom??"

"deadline apaan??"

"BEGOOO !! ntu jadwal lomba harus gue selesein !! jam 7 harus nyampe konoha begooo !! sekarang jam 6 !! cpetaaannn !!",pein panik

"iye iye daaahhh !! kerjain daahhh !!",kakuzu ikutan bingung. "woi tobi !!"

"siap bos. Ada afa??"

"lo siapin kertas trus lo tulis lomba lombanya !! gepeel !!"

"wokeehh !!"

"konan, hidan, kisame bantuin gue mikirin lombanya !!"

"OSH !!",jawab mereka

"tobi dah siap lom kertasnya ??"

"siaaapp !!"

"lo tulis yang bener ye !! awas lo !!"

"rebes daaahh !!"

"lomba bawa kelereng pake sendok !!",kata hidan

"lomba makan kerupuk !!",sahut kisame-yang aura WARIAnya lagi nonaktip-

"lomba bikin origami dari kertas!!",sahut konan

"lomba mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami !!",potong hidan

"lomba makan kacang pake sumpit",kata kakuzu

"panjat pinang !!"

Begitulah sampe akhirnya abis 5 lembar kertas Cuma buat nulis acara lomba

"gila !! banyak amet !!"

"udaahh !! yang penting skarang langsung kiriimm !! sekarang jam setengah 7 niihh !! oii dei !!"

"whatt??"

"anterin gue ke konoha gepeel !!"

"iye iye, nepsong amet dah.hm"

-25 menit kemudian-

"parmisee !!",pein triak triak di depan kantor hokage

"BRISIIKK !! gak usah triak triak gue juga dengeerr !!",bentak shizune yang lagi 'PMS'

"ya olooh. Sensi amit non. Nih gua mao anter acara lomba nya. Udah ye. Gua pamit dolo. Babay"

"pergi lo !! gak usah balik"

akatsuki's base camp

"gile dah !! makase yah dei !!"

"hm. sama sama ketua,hm",kata dei sambil pergi ninggalin paein yang langsung tidur di sofa

Saat dei mau ke toilet dia ketemu ama konan

"eh dei, pein mana??"

"noh lagi bobo di sofa hm"

"makasi"

Konan dateng ke ruang tamu(kok kesannya akatsuki kaya banget yah?? Rumahnya lengkap boo)sambil bawa kopi panas. Itung itung latian jadi (ehem ehem) istri yang baik.

"pein ! minum dulu gih"

"ha? Tar ja dah. Makasi yah"

Ampun dah. Author paling gak suka ngetik cerita beginian. Di potong ajah dah.

"oi !! besok kalian semua harus pada dateng ke konoha !! wajibb !!", kata pein saat ada rapat mendadak di gudang lagi

"hah?? Emangnya harus?? Males dah gue. Cape tauk", kata itachi

"iya nih. Gue juga capek. Di wakilin aja emang gak bisa apa??",kata hidan

"gak bisa !! kalo kalian gak dateng bisa bisa gue di bantai ama hokagenya"

"ampun deh repot amet sii. Emang buat apaan kita dateng ke sono??"

"gak tau deh. Kali aja di kasih duit", karang pein

"SUMPEH LOOO??",kakuzu histeris untuk ke dua kalinya yang langsung di sambut ama sendalnya pein

"BRISIK !!"

"pokoknya kita semua harus dateng besok !!",kakuzu jadi semangat sendiri

"hah?? Kok jadi elu yang perintah kita sih??",kata sasori

"knape lo?? Gak trima?? Pokoknya yang gak dateng besok gue tambahin utangnya !!",ancam kakuzu

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! gila lo zu !! sumpeh mata duitan beneer !! tar kalo lo mati gak isa di kubur lo !!",kluar deh kotbah dari hidan

"EGP EGP sori sori aje, emang lo pikir elu siape". Waduh, author keseringan main game nih, jadi kebawa. Mana yang di apal lagu dangdut pula, ckckckck

besoknya….

"wiw !! sumpah meriah abis oyy!!", kata itachi yang kaget pas balik ke kampungnya tempat dia di brojolin ama emaknya. "eh gua mau nyari ade gue dulu ye", kata itachi yang langsung ngacir dengan kecepatan tinggi karma semangat maw nemuin adenya

"aahh !! itachi san !! ekye ikuuutt", WARIA mode : on –piip-

"gak nyangka ih konoha bisa kayak gini juga",kata konan

"lho?? Konan??",sapa pria tua mesum

"lha?? Jiraiya-sensei. Masi idup toh??"

"heh?? Apa maksudmu 'masi idup'?? dasar bocah"

"oii !! ero sannin !!", teriak seorang bocah dari kejauhan

"egh !! bodoh !! jangan panggil gue ero sannin begoo !!",jiraiya kalap

"kenapa??",naruto Tanya dengan oonnya. Dasar bocah lugu(luar biasa guoblok P)

bletakk !! naruto dapet jitakan gratis dari jiraiya

"ayo pergi !!"

"semakin aneh aja tuh orang",kata pein. "weks, konan. Knape lu??", kata pein yang kaget ngeliat konan yang lagi 'empty' gara gara liat senseinya barusan

Belom lagi aktsuki tenang digangguin ama shinobi konoha yang sliweran mulu daritadi, kedatengan lagi dah mereka. Kali ini mereka kedatangan seekor kaum hawa

"apakan anda yang bernama pein??",Tanya gadis itu

"eh I,iya. Ada apa mencari saya??",pein langsung salting yang langsung di injek kakinya sama konan. "wadaaooo !!"

"eh kenapa??"

"gak, gak papa gak mama !! hahahaha. Ada apa??"

"garing banget dah pein. Gak bakat ngelucu lu",sindir hidan

"diem lo !! brisik"

"anda dipersilahkan menuju lapangan konoha, karena lomba segara dimulai"

"oh, ya makasih yah"

lapangan

"baiklah, dengan ini saya mulai lomba tujuh belasan konoha !!",tsunade mengakhiri pidatonya.

"baiklah akan kami bacakan lomba saja yang akan di lombakan !!",teriak shikamaru yang kebetulan di tunjuk jadi panitia lomba sama tsunade.

"baiklah lomba pertama akan kami mulai sebentar lagi dengan lomba makan kelereng !! hah?? Gak salah nih??",kata shikamaru yang langsung noleh kearah tsunade. Tsunade mengisyaratkan untuk baca terus sampe habis.

"lomba ke dua yaitu lomba melipat kerupuk !! haah?? Ngaco banget nih !! lomba ke tiga yaitu makan ker…tas?? Heh?? Ini mah pasti konan yang menang !! kemudian ada lomba makan sumpit… pake kacang?? Dan berikutnya lomba mencari jerami di tumpukan…. JARUM?? Buset dah !! ….." kemudian pidato berlangsung sampai selesai. Shikamaru langsung pergi ninggalin tempat karena strezz acara yang dia bacain gak ada yang bener semua. Shikamaru udah esmosi berad dan udah bertekat gak akan mau ditunjuk jadi panitia lomba lagi taon depan.

Pein yang barusan dengerin langsung gemetaran muncul keringet dingin karena takut di bejeg bejeg sama tsunade. Pein pun langsung noleh ke arah kakuzu dengan hawa mau ngebunuh dan senyum iblis. Kakuzu langsung syok dan langsung nunjuk tobi

"bukan gue pein sumpahh !! yang bagian nyatet kan tobi bukan gue !! sumpaaahh !!"

"apa itu benar tobiii??",kata pein dengan hawa napsu ngebunuh yang makin kuat.

"maaf ketuaa !! saya bingun soalnya waktu itu mereka ber empat ngomongnya cepet banget. Terus di potong potong lagi. Kan jadi bingung !!"

"KAKUZUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

"hah?? Ko gue sih?? Tobi noh !!"

"elu juga bego !! udah tau kalo tobi itu oon tapi kok elu malah serahin tugas ke dia??"

"yah biar sekali sekali dia muncul gituu, dikasih pekerjaan. Kan kasian kalo di simpen terus"

"pokoknya kalo gak dapet bayaran gua gak mao lunasin hutang gue !! TITIK !!"

gubragg kakuzu pingsan

END

Tararara talk show singkat

Pein: eh author !! kok tadi adengan gue ama konan di potong sih??

Author: suka suka gue dong yang bkin cerita juga gue

Pein: gue kan pengen skali skali,ehem,mesra mesraan ama konan

Author: yee itu mah urusan lo !!

Kisame: ehh ada nyang teu kaga itachi san kmana??

Author: yee meneketehe

Kisame: aduuhh !! pusying ekye nyari itachi san kaga ketemyu ketemyu. Awas ye kalo ketemyu ekye cium tar

Author+pein: …………………………………….


End file.
